The research proposed herein would combine the principles of digital subtraction angiography (DSA) with a longitudinal circular tomographic motion with the aim of forming tomographic DSA images of vascular anatomy in all the arteries of man. The motivation for this work is to improve upon the imaging performance of intravenous (IV) DSA exams applied to noncardiac anatomy and to apply IV-DSA techniques to the evaluation of the coronary arteries in man. The work can be divided into two parts. Non-cardiac applications would employ a conventional longitudinal circular tomography device to which an image intensifier-television system is interfaced. The tomographic motion would be repetitive with a minimum period of rotation of 1 second. A minimum of thirty images per revolution and 300-600 images per tomographic study would be acquired. The first part of the proposed work would center on the optimization of image acquisition parameters and the subsequent processing of image sequence. Such processing would result in the synthesis of a set of image planes in which vascular anatomy was "isolated" and in which patient motion artifact and the confusion introduced by overlying opacified vessels was significantly reduced. Methods for displaying multiple planes also would be explored. In order to extend tomographic DSA to IV coronary angiography construction of a rapid longitudinal circular tomography device is proposed. Such a device would consist of a unique x-ray tube with a stationary anode and a rotating cathode, optical scanning mechanism synchronized to the cathode rotation and a conventional image intensifier-television system. Such a system would be capable of forming tomographic image "slices" using x-ray pulse widths as short as .005 seconds at repetition rates as high as 60 images per second. Construction and testing of such a device in addition to the exploration of image acquisition and processing schemes which would make such a device useful for IV coronary angiography comprise the second half of this proposed research.